burning_effectfandomcom-20200214-history
Burner
Burner is a young woman who lives in Block 5 of Graymark. Currently she is a member of XEVOLTZ. Appearance Burner is woman of average height, light skin, red iris eyes, and longer black hair, that is usually put in a ponytail. When her anger peaks, Burner's eyes go completely red. Due to Burner's Martial Art's training she has a strong and athletic figure. Burner's regular attire typically consists of a white tank top, short shorts, and tennis shoes with a black hoodie over top. Upon joining XEVOLTZ, who made her a new outfit, she wears a black tank top and athletic pants, white boots, a fur jacket, and brass knuckle gloves. Personality Initially, Burner was like any regular citizen in Block 5, poor, homeless, and living in constant fear of Great. Dreaming of one day leaving Block 5 and living a better life, she endured abuse from the rich for money and ran from any sign of trouble. However, after a child she saved from an anteater is killed by Great and fighting him as a result, Burner's personality changes. All the rage, sorrow, and aggression she built up during her life made Burner become a more daring, short tempered, and confident person. Resolving to defeat Great instead dying pathetically, she joins the XEVOLZ in order to become stronger and find her father. Despite her rough life has shown that she knows how to be king by how she saved a child she didn't know and wanting to protect the old man that took care of her when she was injured. Burner is also quite innocent despite her age, as she was very embarrassed when Kai kissed her, stating it was her first kiss. As a child Burner was like a normal kid, happy, liked stuffed animals, and enjoyed spending time with her parents. However, even as child Burner knew violence, and due to her father's training she wasn't afraid to use it when necessary. History Pound taught Burner martial arts 10 years prior to the start of the series, who questioned why her father taught them to her. Plot Abilities Due to her Father training her since youth Burner is an amazing melee fighter, who survived on her own as a child for 10 years. She was strong enough to survive a fight with Great, and defeat Drian of the 4 Gatekeepers. * Superhuman Strength: Being a melee fighter Burner's physical strength is incredibly high, able to knock her opponents out with a single punch, even someone of Drian's level. * Superhuman Speed: Burner is incredibly fast able to outmaneuver Great's Hounds, who had guns at the time, before the could even do anything. However, against stronger opponents like Great she isn't fast enough to dodge their attacks. In her "Red Eye" state she can keep up with her father's speed. * Superhuman Durability: Burner took multiple punches from Great, who can create shockwaves with his punches, during their first fight and was able to keep fighting. * Superhuman Endurance: Burner was able to unleash Burst right after taking a beating from Great. She was able to fight Drian on relative equal footing despite the damage she took from her fight with Great. * High Poison Resistance: As a child Burner was able to regain consciousness in a short amount of time after being exposed to Ant Venom, which usually puts someone out for a day. Martial Arts Burner was taught martial arts by her father Pound, who is considered the strongest martial artist of his time. Her style is based on accelerating to target vitals, and uses a particular stance that bring her a half-step closer than other martial artists. It also appears that her martial art focuses mostly of punches for attacking. After training with XEVOLTZ Burner learned how to ignite her fists in blue flames like her father. Techniques: * Rapid: A lethal move where Burner charges at her opponent with such speed it creates a shockwave behind her, and punches her opponent before they can react. * Primary Ignition Burst: A lethal move and Burner's most powerful attack. The move performed with Burner's fist glowing before performing a punch that releases a massive blue explosion. Burner has stated that this technique was more attuned to her Father Pound as only his body could properly withstand it. * Single Blow - Truth: A single focused punch that is strong enough to knock Drian in one strike. * Secondary Ignition: In effort to make her own style with the Blue Blossom, Burner created this ability. She activates it by dragging her left hand up her right arm, and then ignites both of her arms. ** Transcendant Rapid: An improved verion of Burner's Rapid technique, which she can use after activating "Secondary Ignition." It allows her to move so fast that Drian's Mentor and Joy of the 4 Gatekeepers got stuck by it before they could even react. Even the Robert of the 3 Sword Saints lost sight of her when she used this technique. ** Burning Claw: After activating "Second Ignition" Burner can shape the flames of three claws with two X-shaped dots in the center. With her speed, she uses this technique to land incredibly fast punches on her opponent before they can react. Using this technique Burner was able to completely overwhelm Joy. It can be combined with Burner's Truth technique to make for a far more powerful attack. Red Eye State Upon discovering her mother's death Burner entered a state of uncontrollable rage, where her eyes glow red and all her abilities were greatly amplified. The energy she gave off in this state was said to be on the same level as Great's, who is able use this ability as well. It has been stated this state is achieved through extreme excitement. When Burner entered this state she became so powerful that she was able to overpower not only one of the 3 Sword Saints but also Pound. There are drawbacks to this technique however, the first being she cannot discern friend from foe, attacking anyone she views as a threat. The other drawback is that it causes Burner internal injuries due to her using power beyond her physical capabilities. Trivia * Likes ** Hiding Roy's snacks ** When Roy makes a mistake * Hates ** When Roy is full of himself ** Doing cook-shift References Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:Melee Fighter Category:Martial Artist